Make Your Own Fate
by Despoina01
Summary: [Written for The Golden Snitch Forum]. AU. Pre-Hogwarts: A moment shared between a friend can touch all of us, even the coldest of hearts. One moment shared between Rabastan and Bellatrix sets the course of history on a different path. (Oneshot)


**A/N: Written for The Golden Snitch Forum Be Grateful For Your Friends Challenge.** **An AU of some sorts, much longer then I originally planned :)**

 **New Year List - Setting: An unused classroom.** **Character: Rabastan Lestrange.** **Friendship List : A friend consoling another after a bad day**

 **Words: 2,751**

* * *

 _Hogwarts, 1967_

The dimly lit potions classroom roared with an inquoherent wave of chatter that buzzed around the different students talking openly with their peers. Professor Slughorn was forced to cast a spell to amplify his voice in order to silence the students.

Rabastan Lestrange was snapped out of his blethering and obediently opened his advanced potions book as asked and turned to a page on a rather intriguing section on healing. He felt his mouth twitch in a smile of approval.

He loved potions, it was one of his favourite subjects next to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Who could blame him? After all, his family was a notoriously dark one - save that of the Black Family.

Speaking of the them, Rabastan stole a glance to his right where his friend Bellatrix Black sat unusually quietly for someone of her regularity. She had been acting off all day, to be fair - and Rabastan had hardly had the chance to feel concerned with so much going on in preparation for their exams.

Yet now he felt a little guilty. After all, they had been best friends since they were children, and they'd had their fair share of adventures to say the least.

"Now, I want you all to heat up your cauldrons to a nice bubbling mixture - make sure not to let your bubbles go too high." said Professor Slughorn. "Your ingredients have already been laid out for you and a simple instruction provided. When you reach step four I would like you all to stop so I can examine your cauldrons."

Rabastan set to work right away, pouring in things here and there, crushing that, sprinkling this. Slughorn swept around the classroom all the while, surveying the different cauldrons with either a smile of approval or a frown.

When he came past his and approached Bellatrix's, Rabastan's head was raised by the sound of disapproval that came from the professor's lips.

"Oh no, no, no Miss Black his is hardly right." He said, spooning out some of the mixture and sniffing it. "You've not crushed your herbs correctly and the mixture is only simmering. Begin again."

Rabastan watched with concern as Bellatrix's face grew cold and her eyes narrowed. Then suddenly, yet gracefully, she knocked the cauldron over with her arm, spilling the contents onto the floor. Standing up from her seat she tossed her bag over her shoulder and stormed out the room.

Rabastan heard the Professor sigh as he watched her go. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mr Lestrange," said Professor Slughorn, making Rabastan turn back to face him "would you go along and see what's wrong with Miss Black please?"

Rabastan didn't need to be told. He raised from his seat and exited the classroom, turning just in time to see Bellatrix slip into an empty classroom and slam the door closed. He walked after her, carefully lifting the latch and entering to find her standing by the window, arms hugging herself and her head hung low, he could hear her cries even from across the classroom.

"Bella?" He stepped forward.

"Rab!" She turned with a gasp, wiping her face furiously and sniffing. "I didn't hear you come in."

He inched closer, his eyes softening "You okay?"

"Swell," She said dryly, turning back to the window. She felt his body near hers and his breath ruffling the top of her ebony curls.

One of his arms came around her body and she weakly gave a sound of protest, but eventually gave in and allowed him to pull her into his embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he felt her tears leaving little wet patches into his robes, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Tell me what's wrong Bella," He pressed gently "You know you can talk to me. We're friends aren't we?"

"I got a letter." She said after a while, wiping her porcelain cheeks with her sleeve and sniffing again. Rabastan conjured a tissue, imprinted with the Lestrange family crest and passed it to her. She managed a small smile "Thank you."

"Was it Andromeda again?" He asked, knowing of her sister's recent disownment for eloping with a muggleborn.

The situation had come as a shock to him. Andromeda and Bellatrix had been very close, almost inseparable. The Family's decision to kick her out had destroyed Bella, and she had often been bombarded by letters from Andromeda asking her to join her and defy their parents.

Bellatrix would always burn the letters, or crumple them and throw them at Lucius Malfoy's head. She stated on multiple occasions that she would not be coaxed into sending a letter to a blood traitor who'd shamed the family. But Rabastan knew her best, and he could see right through her that no matter how much hostility she displayed towards her sister, she would never stop loving her.

"No. It wasn't her." She said, surprising him and bringing him back to his senses "It was my parents."

Rabastan looked at her silently, willing her to go on.

"They're forcing me to marry your brother."

Rabastan's lips parted, and it felt like a wave had come crashing down on him "Oh Bella," He said, pulling her into another embrace, this time she did not protest "I'm so sorry."

She didn't bother stifling back her cries anymore, and openly muffled her sobs into his chest. "I don't want to be married!" She yelled "I'm only sixteen!"

"I know, I know..." He sighed, stroking her hair and holding her tighter. Perhaps she was expecting him to be angry with her, maybe that was why she was clutching onto him so tightly now. But he couldn't have been further from angry. Most young men would have been ecstatic over their brothers marrying fine women, especially someone like Bella.

But many knew that the elder Rodolphus Lestrange was far from kind. Even his own younger brother.

Driven only by his own ego, Rodolphus cared little to nought for those around him and he certainly didn't give women the respect they deserved.

A respect that Bella so desperately craved after so many years of living under her family's iron grasp.

"Bella..." He said gently "can't you refuse?"

He heard her laugh, but it held no humour.

"Refuse? _Me_? Not only would it be a scandal but they'd never allow it. They said so themselves in the letter; this is a good marriage Bella, do not disappoint us by disobeying us. Marry him or live on the streets. Our name will not be dragged through the mud." She used the tissue to dab her eyes "And I'd have no where to go."

Rabastan felt his heart break a little.

If he could offer he lodgings he would, but he was only sixteen himself, and Rodolphus would surely find out - then there would be hell to pay. Rodolphus was calm at best, temperamental at worst. Rabastan had experienced his wrath multiple times through his childhood, and he still had the marks to prove it.

"Bella," He said firmly, raising her chin "Whatever you decide to do, I stand by you. Don't think I won't. You've been my best friend since we were six - and that's still not going to change."

"I know," She agreed. "I can always count on you Rab."

She moved to hand him the handkerchief, but he pushed her hands away "No, you keep it. You need it."

She sniffed and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Come on," He extended his arm out to her "Let's go back to class."

~•0•~

The day of the wedding was a Saturday, held in the grand Black Manor with over three hundred guests.

Rabastan found himself standing beside his brother, acting as the best man for his best friends forced marriage. He felt his palms sweat and he prayed his friend was alright with only her youngest sister acting as bridesmaid to keep her company.

He wondered if Andromeda was here, maybe secretly, but he doubted it. Unbeknownst to him, Bellatrix had begun to reply to Andromeda's messages, fuelled by Rabastan's encouragement to talk to her.

Rodolphus himself looked handsome, and wore a grin like a Cheshire cat at the prize he was about to win. One person here was certainly going to enjoy the marriage, Rabastan thought.

"Look sharp, little brother." said Rodolphus as they both faced the alter, waiting for the bride to come. "This could be you in a few years time - marrying a bit of skirt. I think I'm going to enjoy being part of this family. You must be so sad, your true love married off to the older, more _handsome_ brother."

"Nice try Rodolphus." He answered shortly "Bella and I have been bonded through friendship. Something you know nothing of."

"Ah yes, you've always preferred the male type haven't you?" He chuckled "No matter, we all grow out of bad habits. I'll be sure to let you know if she's a disappointment in the bedroom, though I hardly believe she will not satisfy. She's certainly beautiful, but the boldness will not do. Nothing a few... _disciplinary measures_ won't cure."

Rabastan gritted his teeth, knowing what his brother was trying to get out of him "She is not an object." He said hotly "And you'll do well to treat her decently if you know what's good for you."

"Feisty much?" Rodolphus smirked "You really do care about the wench don't you?"

Rabastan clenched his fists at his sides and felt his heart sink as the music began playing and the many guests stood up to greet the bride. Rabastan turned to face the isle with his brother, all he wanted now was to get it over and done with.

The music still continued to play, yet the bride had not entered through the large double doors at the end of the room.

Rodolphus puffed his chest out, and Rabastan stole a glance to the young Sirius Black whom was gazing over his chair and trying to search for his cousin with his eyes.

Nothing.

The isle remained empty.

Some of the crowds began to shuffle on their feet, murmuring between themselves and talking quietly over the music. Rabastan furrowed his eyebrows, surely she should be here by now. The music had been playing for a good minute and a half.

Still nothing.

"What is the meaning of this?" He heard his brother ask, his tone hard.

Rabastan felt his stomach flip when a figure came running through the door's dressed in a light pink dress.

A figure that _wasn't_ Bella.

Rabastan recognised her immediately as Bellatrix's little sister Narcissa. She ran down the isle, her pink frilly dress billowing behind her as she finally met Rodolphus and whispered something in his ear.

Rabastan wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but he was sure he saw a red haze emit from his brothers body, and it made him take a step back.

Rodolphus seemed like he was ready to explode there and then, but instead he turned and stormed past the young blonde and out of sight, cursing like a sailor. Narcissa stood with everyone's eyes on her as her father demanded her to tell him what was going on, and Rabastan held his breath.

Narcissa glanced around the angry guests with fear in her eyes, her hands clasped in front of her "Bella's gone."

There was an uproar from the guests, most of which were from the Black family members and the Lestrange family members. The room was in chaos and Rabastan felt his breath hitch.

She had done it, she had left.

Through all the adults now standing and arguing between one another, Rabastan met eyes with Sirius once again. The nine year old boy smirked, and for a moment, Rabastan wondered if he'd known what was going to happen. But he simply gave him a smile back.

The wizarding world could hardly believe the events that unfolded that day. The scandal was to be splashed over the front page of every Daily Prophet and the Black name humiliated once again by another daughter's treachery.

But even Rodolphus took the longest to really process what had happened that day. And when he did, he threw a fit so large that Rabastan couldn't stop the small smile that cured his lips.

His brother had just been jilted.

~•0•~

The very same night of the wedding, Rabastan received an owl with Bella's hand writing and slipped into her room to read it privately. Her room was the same as usual, lavish and decorative with Slytherin colours. But her wardrobe was open, and completely empty, the same for the draws of her dresser and bedside table.

Rabastan opened the doors to the little balcony, where they had onced sat as children dangling their legs over the marble and making shapes out of the clouds.

He ripped open the letter, and out tumbled an old, somewhat slightly crumbled hankerchief with the Lestrange family crest.

The handkerchief he had given her a year ago in that empty classroom when she was sixteen.

Smiling at the gesture he took out the letter inside the envelope and began to read her neatly scrawled handwriting.

 _Rab,_

 _By the time you've read this, I'll be gone. And poor Rodolphus will probably still be out looking for me. But he won't find me, that much is certain. If your concerned where I am don't be, I can assure you I am safe with someone I love, and I couldn't be any better. Thank you for being there when I needed you most, and encouraging me to walk away from what would have been one of the worst decisions of my life, I couldn't have done it without you._

 _Tell Narcissa that I'm proud she can marry a man that she loves, and I wish her well for her NEWTS. As for Sirius and little Regulus, tell them that I never wanted to leave them and I'll miss them so much. Please don't let Reggie blame himself Rab, I couldn't bare the thought of it._

 _I hope to see you again my dear friend, perhaps we shall meet in the near future when every thing is calm again and Rodolphus has found himself a new wife and broodmare to do his bidding, be sure to pass my congratulations whenever that may happen._

 _Until then my friend, I wish you well._

 _Your Bella,_

Rabastan folded the letter with a smile, clutching the hanky in his hand.

He glanced up to the stars that littered the darkened skies over Black Manor. One in particular, caught his eye the most as it twinkled and glittered happily.

He wondered if it was Bellatrix.


End file.
